Of Tonfas and Voices
by Pur3c0py
Summary: Hibari is a devil. No doubt with that. BUT he has this soft spot for small animals, and he definitely loves hearing Nami-chuu's anthem. Would a singer soften his heart, or would it only turn out that they will never mix? AU
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND GUILTY CROWN. I DO NOT EVEN OWN ITS CHARACTERS** _which is such a shame..._

**A/N**: Hello there! So, this is my first crossover and this involves Inori/Kyoya. I really don't know, this just came up in my dream so I decided to continue it consciously. Oh, and maybe this'll contain a little bit of OOC-ness, but I hope you'll like it. I hope you enjoy this~

**EDIT**: All right, I've corrected Inori's name, oh yeah~

* * *

**First Encounter**

* * *

Egoist

It was a really famous internet artist in Japan. Especially, the woman who wrote and sang the beautiful songs is pure and angelic. Her cherry hair, her luscious pink lips, and her red, ruby eyes, everything about her seemed so enchanting. And her voice, it was to die for.

* * *

It was dusk, and school was over. Every student from Midori Middle School made their way home. One after another, they went through the gate. No one knew where each of them was headed. Either they'd go straight home or somewhere to enjoy, like shopping or just plain bonding. Many went in groups, and only a few went alone, including Yuzuriha Inori.

She's a very quiet girl, with cherry hair and red, ruby eyes. She seemed to be fine with academics, and though her body looked thin and fragile, she's also good in sports and extra-curricular activities.

=/=

So, making her way home, she found herself stopping at the riverside. She felt the breeze, letting the wind caress her hair tied into two separate pigtails. She then looked up taking a brief look at the orange sky, and spotted a yellow round thing flying. It was coming towards her direction. She stared at it, since she can't figure out what exactly it was.

Suddenly, the yellow round thing seemed to drop slowly. Judging from the direction it was coming from, and the direction of the wind's origin, it would land straight down the riverside. She decided to go after it. She followed it down the riverbank and caught it, letting it rest on her two palms. It seemed to be a bird—a cute little round fluffy yellow bird. Charmed by its cuteness, she watched it with sparkling eyes. She seemed to enjoy it twirling on her palms.

After a while, she realized the bird was hurt. Its right wing wasn't proportional with its left.

That must be it.

She didn't have any bandages, so she just tore a small piece of cloth from her sleeve. Though she's not really sure what to do, she just tried to wrap its right wing with the small piece of cloth she tore. When she was satisfied, she sat down on the ground and moved her hands closer to her face. She examined the bird more carefully, and intently. It pecked on the cloth, but left it alone when it, maybe, realized that it wouldn't come off. It looked back at her and tilted its head. Inori's cheeks got tinted with a shade of red. She thought it was really cute.

Then, after about a minute or two, the bird started singing. She was amazed. _The bird can actually speak!_ She thought. Though she was not familiar with the song it was singing, she listened very carefully. After catching up with some seemingly repeated lyrics, she tried and joined it in singing. They sang together, and her heavenly voice made the deserted place alive.

* * *

It was dusk, and school was over. Every student from Namimori Middle School made their way home. One after another, they went through the gate. No one knew where each of them was headed. Either they'd go straight home or somewhere to enjoy, like shopping or just plain bonding. Many went in groups, and only a few went alone.

At the reception room, the place that the Disciplinary Committee are occupying, Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee, was doing some paperwork. As usual, the window near his seat is left open for his pet to enter. But to his surprise, Hibird (yes, it's his bird pet) never came. Normally, even before dusk, it would fly through his window and land on his shoulder but today, it didn't come. It was very unusual for it to not see him for one whole day. Although he does let Hibird fly around alone and do as it pleases, he wasn't used to not seeing even a glimpse of it around Nami-chuu.

He hadn't finished his paper work yet but he stood up and left the room. He seemed agitated.

Hurrying, he appeared to have lost his usual calm, and that's _unusual_.

Everyone who was still at the campus was surprised seeing the demon. He didn't usually come out at that time of the day.

No. Not only surprised but also alarmed. Seeing him in a hurry can only mean one thing: he's out to _punish_ some rule-breaker, or to be precise, he's out to _bite someone to death_.

Since all students knew their demonic, blood-thirsty head of the Disciplinary Committee, those who came across him stayed out of his way, stepped aside and gave a really wide way for him to walk through. They were undoubtedly dead scared of him.

Hibari Kyoya ignored them though, despite their forced greetings or wimpy shrieks, he just passed them. As soon as he was out of the campus, he halted for a moment. Feeling the breeze, he let the wind caress his soft black hair. He looked up and examined the sky.

Still no sign of it

He then got a move on, and for some odd reasons, he felt like going at the riverside. So there he went bearing his fangs out.

* * *

When he reached the riverside, he heard a voice. It was a singing voice, and he was sure it sang his beloved school's theme. He slowly followed the voice, and as he came closer, he recognized another voice.

It was definitely Hibird.

He then slid down the slope. He stared at the bird and also the woman with cherry hair. It seemed she hadn't noticed him yet. But no, his eyes were fixed on Hibird. It was rare for his pet to take a liking to someone else. It was always been him whom it liked and no one else.

Slowly, he approached them and he stopped at a reasonable distance. When the girl noticed his presence, she shifted her look to him. She slowly stopped singing, noticing he had weapons with him. And also, the bird followed. She looked at him and smiled. But the man's sharp eyes remained fixed on her direction expressionless. She grew conscious.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ Her smile melted, and she looked away. Thinking that she had cut off their "eye contact", she took another glance at him.

He was still looking straight at her direction, for at least a minute already.

She suddenly blushed. She didn't even know the guy, so it was so unnatural for her to feel embarrassed with him. She again looked at him, this time really carefully. Wondering that her fidgeting didn't bother him, she thought she might be wrong. Then, she finally realized the bird she was holding.

_Oh, is this his?_ She then stood up, her eyes glued on the sharp-eyed man. As she stood up, she noticed his eyes followed her. He really seemed like he was looking at her face, but she knew that it was the bird that he was staring at.

Definitely

His eyes were fixed on her hands, not on her face. It just seemed like he did looked at her face since her hands were placed near her face. She slowly approached him, and stretched her arms, reaching to him.

She was handing the bird over.

The bird, which was still facing her, turned around and faced the man. Upon seeing him, the bird seemed to act cheerful or pleased. It then flew over to the man and landed on his left shoulder. As it landed, the man kept his tonfas and stroked its fluffy feathers with his fingers.

_He seemed gentle._ She thought as she watched them.

Suddenly, he once again looked at her. Accidentally meeting his eyes, her cheeks slightly flamed. The man spoke, "What's your name?"

"Inori..." she muttered. Though her voice was too soft, the man didn't bother asking again. Instead, after hearing her response, he turned around and climbed the slope. As he reached the road, he then went on and left.

=/=

She watched him walk away. Staring blankly at his back with his coat fluttering as the gentle breeze greeted him, she knew she was enthralled by him, but she wasn't hoping for them to meet again. She then went on the opposite direction that the man traversed to go straight home. But unexpectedly, she felt a sudden desire in her chest to look back, but she found the man to have already disappeared.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! What do you think? So, in this story, I'll be using KHR's world, but at some points in the story, I might make up and add some new places in Namimori. And, there'll be _**no**_ void genome, virus and GHQ involved. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this. I'll continue writing this but I can't promise I can update as often as possible. Thanks again~

BTW, the "=/=" thing? It's to separate. I don't know, I just think it's needed, to indicate, uhh, you know, like pauses in a song? x) Anyways, please feel free to suggest anything too! Please lend me a hand.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND GUILTY CROWN. I DO NOT EVEN OWN ITS CHARACTERS** _which is such a shame..._

**A/N**: Hello there! I'm so back~ anyways, I know many of you has seen my unforgivable mistake from the Prologue, right? Instead of Yuzu_riha_, I accidentally typed Yuzu_hira_. I'm really sorry; I've noticed it myself too... I'll repost it once I've edited that.

Also, I want to warn you that this may also contain some OOC-ness. And another thing, I might focus more on Inori's POV. Thanks, have fun!

**EDIT**: All right, the correction has been made~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Funeral Parlor**

* * *

"Inori, welcome back." a man with blonde hair which extends to his shoulders and grey eyes greeted her as she entered the apartment.

He's Tsutsugami Gai, the man who saved Inori's life and the one who also took care of her. Inori held a lot of respect for him too.

He was sitting in a sofa holding some documents. An envelope and a number of papers were scattered over the table. "We have another job." he declared. In return, she nodded without saying anything.

Gai stood up and arranged the papers. He then put them neatly back in the envelope and right after that, they moved out.

=/=

Night fell as they arrived at their headquarters, which was made of almost metal and steel. A woman in the wheelchair with brown eyes and reddish hair tied in a ponytail, and another girl with long purple hair which extends to her waist and possessed purple eyes, met them.

They were Ayase (in the wheelchair) and Tsugumi (purple-haired girl), supporting members of their group.

"We heard the news. Let's get going." the woman in the wheelchair said.

They then proceeded to a room where members gathered. As soon as they arrived, everyone greeted them. It seemed they had really high respects with them, especially with Gai.

He then moved forward and announced their mission. Having laid down all the details and necessary pieces of information, Gai divided them into groups and instructed them about their roles. After a short briefing of the plan, they reassured victory. As soon as they heard, they swiftly went to their designated workplaces and started organizing a plan. And then, they finally went to perform their duties, and some members, including him and Inori, also moved out.

Their mission was to catch a group of bandits which posed as a threat to their client and to retrieve something that he lost to them.

=/=

Since it was night-time, the streets were totally deserted. This just made it easier for them to move about, though they still had to be careful since they can't afford underestimating their opponents. After Tsugumi gave the signal—sending a detailed map of the whole town affected, and pointing out the exact location of the enemy hideout to Gai's device, they moved out. They went smoothly with the plan, which secured their inevitable victory.

Finally, after a quick fight and struggle, they cornered their targets. It seemed they were much weaker than they thought, but it was a good thing, since the payment for their job this time was really big. Pointing their weapons as a sign of threat, they demanded for the item which was to be retrieved by them. The accused denied and struggled to fight back, but their actions were futile.

"You should know we're trying to put up with you just so we could keep you alive." Gai spoke in a dangerous tone. The men gasped as they looked into Gai's grey eyes.

"B-but... You shouldn't have been able to fight us! This is insane!" the man clasping a small black bag exclaimed in disbelief. He seemed to be their leader too, since he was the only man who at least put up a nice fight with them, though he wasn't strong enough to become victorious. "We don't even know you guys! From what family are you anyway?" he continued.

"Family?" Gai asked in a derisive tone. He glared at the man. "We're not the kind of _family_ you're thinking of." he continued. He then moved his gun closer to the man's throat. "Now tell me, where is it?" his voice was cold, and his finger seemed about to pull the trigger any second.

The man shivered in fear. He sensed that this man in front of him would seriously take his life.

No. This man kills.

He handed over the bag he was clutching with his hands shaking violently. "S-s-spare us..." he stammered. Gai smirked as he seized the bag. "Okay, now everything's settled." he secured the item and gestured at Inori and the others. They nodded and lowered their weapons.

The man, relieved, let out a sigh. He seemed too exhausted and stressed out, but abruptly, Gai tied them up. "Our client said to _catch_ you guys, so we still got business." he declared as they took them away.

=/=

The next day, at a certain place, Gai and Inori waited for their client to come. They brought along the gang of bandits and the black bag.

Inori was wearing her white leotard outfit with black camisoles. It's the dress she usually wore when she's not on stage, and/or when she's out on a mission. If not the white outfit, she might wear the red one. And her hair is still tied in pigtails. Gai, on the other hand, wore white formal clothes. He even had a white fedora on, and his hair was tied in a ponytail. He still wore his white gloves on, too.

Finally, after about an hour or so, they spotted a black limo coming. It parked just right in front of them. A man came out from the driver's seat. He was wearing black suit and black shades, and he was also bald. Then, he proceeded to open the door at the passenger side, and a teenage boy with tousled silver hair and turquoise eyes came out. He was wearing a white tuxedo, but the ribbon of his shirt was loosened and the upper two buttons were unfastened.

No doubt, it's their client. From what they know, he's a Mafia Boss too, but leads a small family, or so what the boy told them. That's the main reason why he had to hire some random mercenaries, or so what he said. He seemed to be insulting them that time, since he said they were _new _and he _never heard of/about_ and so on, but as he saw them with the group of bandits tied down beside them and a small black bag that the cherry-haired woman carried, his face clearly showed his disbelief.

"Oh... You did just as I said." he said in a rather mocking tone for his age. Quickly, his men took out a big black suitcase, as large as a mini television. "Here's your payment, though I wasn't expecting you to finish the job." he continued.

Inori gave the bag away, and she also gave the tip of the rope tying the bandits. As Gai received their payment, he arrogantly declared, "This is _Funeral Parlor_ at your service. I hope we get another job from you soon."

The boy grinned which revealed his sparkly teeth. He was obviously pleased with Gai's attitude. But without saying a word, he climbed on the car. They then took off, taking away the bandits and the item.

=/=

It was already noon when they reached the apartment. Gai and Inori lived together there, while other members either lived somewhere else or stayed at their headquarters.

=/=

Actually, Inori still had class that day, but because of their mission, she just had to skip it. Going to school wasn't really important, since it was only for cover and for her to observe the town freely, without the suspicions of others. Their jobs were frequently situated in Namimori Town. It was a hassle, so they decided to move. Also, the town seemed to be more convenient to move about, since only a handful knew about Inori—the voice behind the famous internet artist Egoist. And since they were strangers, they needed someone as a lookout to examine their new surroundings and environment. It's one of those survival rules.

Anyways, since they had money and they just finished a job, obviously they should rest. They considered it a free day with nothing to do.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: So there you have it folks! Once again this is Pure at your service! So, yeah, Funeral Parlor remained, but not as a group of guerrillas but as Undertakers (who takes job from clients). And I want to tell you that from Guilty Crown (GC), only the Funeral Parlor members (excluding Ouma Shu) would remain in my story. Even Mana is not included here. (I apologize beforehand, especially for their fans)

I guess it bored you, since I didn't give any specific and thrilling details about their fights and all but you see, those men they fought and their client are just some extra, supporting, or minor OCs I've created in order to point out that I still included the Funeral Parlor here. I know, it's uninteresting too, since Inori and Kyoya haven't had an interaction but I just have to do this to make it clear! And about the teenage boss, he'd be an important OC so look forward to him! I hope you'll continue reading though I do assume you were disappointed with this chapter...

Please feel free to suggest or anything, I do need some help too~


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND GUILTY CROWN. I DO NOT EVEN OWN ITS CHARACTERS** _which is such a shame..._

**A/N**: Hello there! We just came back from vacation so, yeah, I'm back~ anyways, let's get on with the story. Also, I want to warn you that this may also contain some OOC-ness. Thanks, and have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Friend**

* * *

Midori Middle School

In Namimori Town, it's the toughest and hardest elite school to get into in the area. And yes, Yuzuriha Inori passed and was entering it.

=/=

She's always early to come to school. She liked the way the campus was so peaceful and quiet when there were few students. She was also fond of the cool breeze in the morning, when the sun wasn't too bright and hot.

She proceeded to their classroom. A few were present already. She then went and took her seat.

=/=

It was almost time for class when Miura Haru entered. She always came _in_ time or _on_ time, but she never saw her in a hassle.

As Haru entered, she quickly spotted Inori. She hurriedly walked up to her and banged her desk. Inori, surprised, looked up to her. Haru's brows were furrowed. She looked worried.

"Where have you been-_desu_? You were absent yesterday... Are you okay?" she spoke. Her voice indicated slight tremor.

_Why? Is she worried?_ Inori was confused. She's not used to seeing any strangers worry about her, who is also a stranger. Pushing it aside, she can't answer honestly. "I...visited a sick old friend." Inori replied. It was a good thing she recalled Ayase, who's in a wheelchair. At least there's a bit of truth in there, though Ayase wasn't actually sick.

Haru sighed. "We had a test yesterday, and since you didn't even tell anyone that you were going to be absent, I knew it was sudden." she claimed. "Anyways, I always see you alone. If you have nothing to do, come with me later-_desu_!" she went on. Her tone clearly suggested that she's in high spirits, and she even winked at her.

Still confused, Inori just nodded. Haru swiftly took both her hands and said, "I'll introduce you to some good people. I'm sure you'll get along with them too, they're my friends-_desu_!" she happily exclaimed.

Haru's hands were warm, and so were her words and smile. She found it odd though, because it was the first time she felt something warm coming from a stranger. They just met two days ago when she transferred, and Haru had always tried to make friends with her. She was pretty upbeat and patient, despite the fact that Inori kept a low profile. And now, she successfully made her to recognize her efforts.

Finally, their teacher entered the room. Haru, before hurrying to her seat, whispered to Inori. "At lunch time, let's go to Namimori Middle!" she said excitedly, and she finally hopped onto her seat.

* * *

Namimori Middle School

In Namimori Town, it was known for its Disciplinary Committee of Prefects, which was actually composed of delinquents, and sitting on top of them was the most-feared devil, Hibari Kyoya. He's considered as the strongest delinquent in Namimori, but even though he was fearsome, students in Nami-chuu had accepted that his presence at least protected their town from any dangers, though usually he goes overboard.

=/=

Apparently, it was a lazy afternoon, and as usual, the devil napped at the roof of their school. He liked the way the roof of the campus was so peaceful and quiet since all students, who were obviously dead scared of him, knew that it was his favourite spot. He was also fond of the warm breeze in the noon, when the sun was a little bright. It made him too relaxed, and extremely sleepy.

He was lying down with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed. He was dozing off when he heard Hibird singing Nami-chuu's theme again. He opened his eyes and glanced at the bird. It landed on his side, which gradually stopped singing. He then rose and sat upright. He reached to the small animal by putting his forefinger below it. The bird then hopped on his finger. As he lifted it, it tweeted and chirped, and then afterwards it flew over his shoulder and landed. Hibari then decided to look down the school grounds from his position, and he saw Miura Haru with another girl entering the school premises. He narrowed his eyes. He knew that he has seen her before.

=/=

Inori silently followed the woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. She seemed to be really excited ever since they stepped inside the school. She quietly observed her, and she thought she could at least follow her around. Haru... She was kind enough to drag her out with her.

_Namimori... I believe I heard this word somewhere._ a voice rang at the back of her mind.

Her thoughts were broken when Haru grabbed her arm and exclaimed. "Let's go-_desu_!" Inori looked at Haru's hand as they walked through the hallway. Her hand was warm. Realizing that Haru was clutching her arm, a slight shade of pink coloured her cheeks. It was a first, that someone else besides her companions from the Funeral Parlor was eager to take her somewhere.

=/=

Finally, they've arrived at the place but only a tall man with black spiky hair and brown eyes was there.

It was Yamamoto. He was about to go out too, when he saw Haru standing at the door. "Oh, Haru!" he approached them, beaming ever so carefree. "Never knew you'd come. Looking for Tsuna?"

"I thought you were always together, what happened-_desu_?" she quickly replied.

"Well, the baby led him up the roof. I was just about to go there. Gokudera went with them, of course." he explained. Finally, he noticed the girl with Haru. She was also wearing the standard uniform of Midori Middle School. It led him to the conclusion she was with her. "Oh, hello there!" he waved at her. Inori looked at him and just bowed her head so as to show respect.

"Oh yeah, she's Yuzuriha-san! She's a transfer student at my school." Haru explained. She then stood between them and made proper introductions.

"Well, Yuzuriha-san, this is Yamamoto-kun. He's too carefree, but he's really reliable at times." Haru pointed her hand at Yamamoto. He beamed.

"And Yamamoto-kun, this is Yuzuriha-san. She's too quiet but she's a friend of mine." Haru then pointed her hand at Inori.

She was startled. She looked at Haru.

She was smiling.

It was strange. She felt something really warm, and soft. She blushed and shifted her eyes down. Haru wondered, so she spoke. "That's no good Yuzuriha-san!" Haru pouted. "You need to gain more confidence, or else you'd be left out-_desu_." she continued, even smiling that time.

Yamamoto laughed. "It's okay. Anyways, it's nice meeting you." he said as he grinned. Inori blushed. She felt unnaturally embarrassed. She quickly bowed down and asked for apologies. Yamamoto laughed louder. He was as carefree as ever. "It's fine. Yuzuriha-san, it's not something you should apologize."

"Anyways, let's go to the roof! I need to introduce you to Tsuna-san-_desu_!" Haru excitedly exclaimed.

* * *

"Do you understand, Tsuna?" Reborn spoke. His squeaky voice sounded serious.

Tsuna was quiet. He didn't want some more problems, especially since he didn't want to involve his friends anymore. He didn't want anyone to get hurt once more. Too many things had happened already. The problem with Kokuyo Middle School, the battle of the rings with the Varia, the battle in the future with Byakuran and his Millefiore Family, and the quarrel between Vongola and Shimon had just passed.

"Tenth, don't worry. We'll solve this as soon as possible." Gokudera reassured. He was always like that. But even so, Tsuna kept quiet.

"It was really unexpected. Undertakers don't usually _annihilate_ Mafia Families as if they're out _hunting_, especially since they usually receive job requests from the Mafia themselves and they are not assassins. Of course due to requests, they would inevitably fight and destroy one Mafia family but this time, it's different." Reborn elaborated. "They're not exactly out for your head, Tsuna, but they are bound to involve Vongola."

That time, the door slammed open. It was Yamamoto and Haru who just arrived. Haru, upon seeing Tsuna, instantly squealed and hug tackled him. Tsuna, in return, nearly yelped and was unsuccessful from escaping Haru's snarl.

"Tsuna-san, it's been a while! How are you-_desu_?" she happily exclaimed. She was squeezing Tsuna's arm. "I wasn't able to visit for a while since we had exams-_desu_. But now it's over, I came over to see you-_desu_." she said in a soft voice and trying-so-hard seducing manner. She was even batting her eyelashes and was blushing. Tsuna, in the other hand was freaking out. "Hiiieeeeeeeee! Haru-chan! W-w-wait! R-release me!"

"Hey bitch, release the Tenth, or I'm going to blow you up!" Gokudera scowled at Haru.

Now this has got to be a signal that their bickering would start, and they knew it wouldn't end easily.

"Hahiii! What did you just call Haru-_desu_?" Haru growled. When she realized he was unable to touch her since she was near Tsuna, she stuck out her tongue, provoking the silver-haired man. Gokudera was successfully provoked though, and was about to snap. "Tenth... Could you please step aside for a while..." he gritted his teeth, and his voice was shaking violently with his surging anger. Also, bombs instantaneously snapped out on his hands from who-knows-where.

Haru surprisingly released Tsuna and stood up, quickly facing Gokudera. The two glared at each other, and it seemed that the battle was on.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if I had to cut it, I just had to. And, sorry that I continue addressing Namimori Middle as Nami-chuu, I know it's kind of a sign of laziness but, oh well, I'll try to improve in my next chapters. Also, you might be wondering about their ages, yeah? Yes KHR characters' are in their _present ages _based on the Manga and GC characters' are in their _present ages _as well, based on the Anime. Let's say that the reason why Inori's on the same class as Haru is that she had some complicated circumstances, haha. I guess I had to work it out huh? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Look forward for the next chapter~

Oh, and one more thing, please feel free to suggest anything too! Please lend me a hand.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND GUILTY CROWN. I DO NOT EVEN OWN ITS CHARACTERS** _which is such a shame..._

**A/N**: Hello there! Sorry for the long wait, I was out with my friends for a while, ehehehe. Anyway, Let's get on with the story! I want to warn you that this may also contain some OOC-ness. Thanks, and have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

** Egoist's Voice**

* * *

Finally, the serious atmosphere was lifted by the bickering Gokudera and Haru. They glared at each other, with scowling faces and all. They spitted curses at each other and you can already see sparks flashing in-between them, connecting in the middle. They always start fighting whenever they see each other, must be because both of them had short temper.

The baby suddenly spoke. "Tsuna, stop them from fighting." he kicked his butt and made him flying towards the two. He flew straight at the middle and received each other's blow. "Ow!" Poor man, he was made to endure such angry fists.

"Oh no, tenth!" Gokudera hollered in surprise and anxiety. "Tenth, are you all right?" he quickly went to his aid.

"Hahiiii! Tsuna-san!" she shouted also in surprise. She kneeled beside him. "I'm sorry, are you all right-_desu_?" she continued.

Poor Tsuna, he just grumbled and gestured that he was fine. "I... we should... we shouldn't...be loud..." he was catching his breath. It seemed Gokudera and Haru landed their most powerful blow on him, which is of course, pure accident.

"What are you doing, herbivores?" a frightening familiar voice just spoke. Just hearing the voice sent chills down their spine. Surely, they knew whose voice it belonged.

And frankly, they should start running.

"Hiiieeeeeeee! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped and his voice was squeaking. Hibari, already bearing his fangs, stood right before them. Hibird then flew away from his shoulder since it seemed to have sensed Hibari's killing intent. "You just disturbed my 'peace', and for that, you will be bitten to death." he said in his quiet and dangerous tone.

=/=

Inori, who was left standing by the door, watched them and wondered. She thought they were pretty violent for a bunch of kids, yet they seemed to look like they were having fun. Strangely enough, she could feel so much warmth from their group, though she could admit that the black-haired and sharp-eyed man's murderous intent did hurt a bit.

_A man with black hair and sharp eyes_

She narrowed her eyes, and looked intently at the man who swung steel tonfas as he chased the teens.

_It couldn't be..._

Once again, she recalled the yellow round thing which just flew off. She saw it was attached to the man's shoulder when she first saw him came out. She didn't know how to break in since she was well aware that she's only a stranger, a wandering leaf just carried by the upbeat wind, which was Haru.

She watched her. She was trying to protect the young boy with spiky brown hair, or rather, was helping him escape from the man. They seemed to be playing around, except that the man looked like a blood-thirsty beast.

When they were finally cornered, and Hibari was about to strike them, Inori couldn't help it but interfere. Inside her, her heart seemed to be trembling. And though she didn't understand what she was feeling, she knew she couldn't just watch Haru, the only person who cared about her well-being despite the fact they were just strangers, get pummelled down right in front of her.

She swiftly ran towards Hibari, and grabbed one of his steel tonfas. But Hibari's senses weren't dull. As soon as she took hold of his weapon, held by his right hand, he clutched it firmer and pulled her in. He twisted and got ready to strike her with his other tonfa. Inori, in turn, due to instincts, lifted herself up as she was reeled in. Before Hibari could strike her, still holding the tonfa, she kicked the floor and sprang up, and practically made an overhead vertical.

"Wao..." Hibari muttered in awe. He was surprised with her actions, and at the same time, was amused. Oftentimes, his enemies kept a reasonable distance from him, and naturally, one should dodge, distance themselves or get away, but this woman right in front of him just moved in even closer to him. He figured she might be pretty confident with her hand-to-hand combat skills, and too stubborn to let go of her target: his steel tonfa.

As she levitated above him, he eyed her. She had weight, but was light enough for him to handle. As soon as she was hanging vertically straight, she twisted and tried to screw and drag the weapon off his hand, but Hibari just won't let it go.

Seemed it was a fight of stubbornness.

=/=

Surely, while in the air and actually inverted, her skirt fell down, _upside-down_, revealing her panties. As she twisted her body, twirling her legs, her skirt fluttered.

_She's wearing pink and... Laces?_

Haru's face was glowing red, and she was in quite a shock. She never estimated that the new transfer student who was really quiet can be like this. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. When fighting, she could get seriously hooked in, without a care in the world and totally ignoring their audiences.

Getting her act together, she clapped her face. She examined Hibari, but it seemed that he didn't see it, or he was just ignoring it. Either way, he seemed to have no interest with it and it means Inori is safe. She then looked at Tsuna and the others. Their faces were flaming red as well as hers, but they were still trying to watch the fight carefully, without getting distracted.

"Hahiiii! Don't look at her panties, perverts!" she yelled. The boys were startled, and looked at her.

Still, their faces were red. They were nervously giggling too.

She grabbed the baby and covered his eyes. "Reborn-_desu_, you shouldn't watch!" she hollered. The baby didn't argue with her, though he looked like he was really interested to watch the fight until the very end.

=/=

Inori struggled to take his weapon, while Hibari enjoyed himself playing with her. He seemed to enjoy her frowning face; her brows were drawn together wrinkling her forehead. He realized it must've been the first time she had a hard time winning, and he practically thought right.

Inori was used to obtaining success, since their group had always accomplished any missions, whatever, wherever, and whenever they were.

She then thought of doing a kick from her position. She leaned forward, arching her back as she prepared to strike. The distance between their faces were a few inches away from each other and seemed like they were about to almost crush each other, but before it does happen, Inori pushed him down. Hibari lost his balance on that moment. Then gradually, she let her body fall forward horizontally, to where she was facing, with her right leg slightly forwarded. As she reached her desired position, she swiftly swung her leg and kicked Hibari.

She _hit_ him! Hibari was pushed back! But, Hibari didn't take any serious damage, no, he has taken no damage at all. He was able to defend himself. It was his steel tonfa which Inori has kicked, and also she failed to take away.

She landed on the ground gracefully, and then stood straight. Her brows slightly furrowed, and her face suggested a slight hint of displeasure.

Hibari also was standing straight. As he saw the look on her face, he smirked. He once again raised his weapons, going to his usual stance. But this time around, the ends of the tonfas released flails and the sides revealed spikes and hooks.

"Oi, oi... Isn't that going too far?" Yamamoto uttered, and his voice sounded serious. The carefree look on his face also melted away, and made way to a nervous look.

"H-Hibari-san! P-please stop!" Haru yelled. She released Reborn and stood up. Her face looked ever determined.

Both of them were totally ignored though, by Hibari and even Inori.

Reborn, getting finally released, quickly assessed the situation as he examined the two. He guessed that Hibari had real fun with the stranger. But noticing that he had revealed his weapons' hidden compartments, he figured that the woman was strong and that he wanted a bloodbath. But before he could even speak, Hibird came back. It was even singing the school's athem. Hearing it, they noted that Hibari's shoulders relaxed. His smirking face even melted, and made way for his usual indifferent look. Eventually, as the bird flew above their heads in circles, Hibari lowered his weapons.

Inori, on the other hand, raised her head and watched the little one.

As the bird's singing gradually diminished, Hibari decided to put away his weapons, but he stopped before he can even keep them. Through his peripheral vision, he saw the small one land on _Inori's_ forehead. It even tilted its head to a side as soon as it sat down on her forehead.

Everyone present was frozen in shock. It was a first that Hibird landed on someone else's other than Hibari. Even Hibari remained still.

Then, the bird started singing Namimori Middle School's anthem once more. Everyone was silent. They seemed to be listening, though it only looked like they were frozen stiff with the tension.

Inori, on the other hand, giggled. It was really odd, that in the presence of that cute little thing, she can't help but voice her heart out, or was it really the reason?

She joined the bird, and sang to release her emotions, and her angelic voice reverberated through the area.

* * *

"Hmm? Was that...?"

"Hey, did you hear that? I think I heard something."

"Wait, was that our school's anthem?"

The students, and even the teachers and the members of the faculty scattered around the school paused whatever they were doing as they heard a voice reverberating through their school. They recognized the tune and the lyrics, and they knew it was their school's anthem. Though, the voice was questionable. Whose voice was it? How was it able to reach them? Where did it come from? It was only for a brief moment but they knew they heard it. Every student and teachers around the area wondered, but since their lunch break was almost over, they assumed it was just their imagination.

That time, when the voice floated through the area, the whole school became peaceful and quiet. It was like the time stopped for a while. And as soon as it vanished, time returned and moved.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: Hello there! Once again this is Pure at your service! So, yeah, she finally sang.

BTW, sorry about the panties and all, I just thought I had to put it, to spice things up. And honestly, I can imagine Inori in one of those Ecchi genre animes. For those who do not know ecchi, it means nudity, I guess? I mean, like that, yeah, that's ecchi. (I don't know, I just know it's like that, sorry) I'm not sure if you're okay, pleased or definitely mad at my idea but, come on! This is my imagination, my virtual world! x) Let me enjoy it! And for those who just want some entertainment, well, I hope you enjoyed how my mind works! x3

So there you have it folks. Also, sorry if it looked as if I'm doing a love triangle here, between Hibari, Inori, and Hibird. x)

I'll try to write longer too! Please feel free to suggest or anything, I do need some help too~


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND GUILTY CROWN. I DO NOT EVEN OWN ITS CHARACTERS **_which is such a shame..._

**A/N**: Hello there! I'm so back~ I was quite busy the past weeks since I was processing some important documents for my driver's license (yay, I can drive!). I just received it, and due to my happiness, I almost forgot I haven't continued this yet so anyways, let's get on with the story. I want to warn you that this may also contain some OOC-ness. Thanks, and have fun!

**EDIT**: I've made some changes here, but it's no big deal, just trying to clear myself out.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** Mixed Feelings**

* * *

Tsuna and his gang, even Reborn, Haru and Hibari, were hushed. They were either amazed or muted with her voice, or by the song she was singing.

It didn't sound right.

Her voice was magnificent, they wouldn't deny that. But a voice like hers sounded off with their school's anthem. She sounded as if she wanted to say something else, that she was trying to insert words in-between the lyrics, but all they heard was clearly the lyrics of their school's theme. No other words inserted, and she didn't even miss any note. She didn't dare to revise it or anything, and she seemed to just go along with Hibird's singing.

Clearly, they noticed her cheeks blushing, and her face looked as if she was happy. Not just happy, but also grateful, and her voice implied that. Even though her voice wasn't suited for the song she was singing, she was able to convey what she wanted to tell them.

_Thank you._

Though she didn't understand what she was feeling, and though she wasn't able to recognize the emotions swirling inside her, she was able to convey them through singing. Such sweetness emanated from her, despite the fact that she was fighting fiercely with the war freak a while ago.

=/=

As soon as the bird noticed Hibari standing in front, it paused and flew over to him. Inori gradually halted as she saw that the small bird has flown to its master. Her blushing remained though, and even though she was unaware of the warmth she had emitted through singing, the strangers around her surely appreciated her feelings.

The bird then landed on Hibari's shoulder.

Silence...

Tsuna and the others gulped. Hibari was dead quiet too. He was just staring at the woman, or was he glaring? Inori wondered once again as to why he was looking at her like that. No one had ever looked at her like that, well, someone did looked at her like that but, no one had looked at her for a long period. As she quietly pondered, she felt that the reddening of her face just increased.

=/=

Everyone knew his gaze could pierce, and yes, it did pierce Inori, though in another way. Since his sharp eyes were fixed on her for at least a minute or two already, a surge of intense heat afflicted her, and her face turned redder and redder. She didn't know what it was that hit her, nor did she understand what she was feeling. All she knew was that if one blushed, it meant one felt embarrassed, or so as Gai had told her.

_Is this...really embarrassment? If so, why does it feel so...intensified?_

Many questions crossed her mind but her thoughts were broken when she heard the man spoke. "*Prayer." his tone ever so quiet.

"Yes?" Inori, shocked of being called with her first name with someone other than Gai and her companions from the Funeral Parlor, quickly replied. Her tone was even and quiet too, despite the fact that she was startled. She wasn't even sure as to why did she even reply in the first place.

=/=

Now that's astonishing. Even Reborn was surprised. It was the first time they heard Hibari call someone in a name. But since they didn't know it was her first name, they were saved from a fatal blow of shock. Everyone was frozen stiff, especially Haru, who knew that it was her first name. She almost lost it due to the shock she received.

=/=

"You are?"

"Eh?" she uttered. Her tone remained even despite the fact that her face was still looking like a tomato. "Yuzuriha Inori." she finally answered.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Tsuna and Gokudera incredulously yelled in unison. Yamamoto just chuckled. He knew she was called Yuzuriha, but he didn't know Inori was her first name.

The shock was too much to bear it made Gokudera lose consciousness. Usually, it only happened around Bianchi, but since he had witnessed a battle of no shame—where the woman with pink hair just had to show them her panties, and then now the demon in front of him just did something unimaginable and unthinkable which even defies his sense of science and logic, he just lost it.

Hibari called someone in her _first_ name, and that someone is a _her_!

"All right, herbivores. Time's up. Go back to your classrooms. If anyone of you gets late, you will be bitten to death." he ordered, as if nothing absurd just happened. His steel tonfas vanished, and he was fixing his coat too. He then looked at Inori, then Haru. "Please go back to your own campus. If you stay here any longer, I'll consider you to be trespassing and you will be bitten to death. That is all."

"Hahiii!" Haru yelped as she noticed the sky. Though she didn't have any watches with her, she knew they're going to be late on their next subject. "Tsuna-san! Sorry, we have to go-_desu_!" she then grabbed Inori's arm, and muttered to her, "Sorry, Yuzuriha-san. We'll come back here next time, and I'll make sure there'd be no more problems-_desu_!" Inori looked at her wide-eyed, and nodded. As soon as Haru dashed towards the exit, she followed. But once again, as they were already climbing down the stairs, she felt a sudden desire in her chest to look back, but she managed to contain herself and remained focused on the way.

* * *

They did come in late for their next subject. They hurried to their respective seats and went on with the classes until it was finally over.

Inori was about to go when Haru came up to her. "Want to walk home together-_desu_?" she smiled. Inori nodded without looking at her. Her mind seemed blank.

Walking through the hallway, Haru broke the silence. "By the way, Yuzuriha-san, can I call you Inori-chan instead?" By that time, Inori looked at her, wide-eyed.

Haru became nervous. She was sweating when she replied. "Well...you see...I-er, you know...um... Well, Haru just likes your first name-_desu_!" she stuttered. She was also forcing a smile. She knew she sounded awkward but she just had to voice it out. It was what she felt anyway.

Inori kept quiet, and kept staring at her.

She let out a sigh and looked down in disappointment. "Okay... Haru would continue calling you Yuzuriha-"

"It's okay." Inori finally voiced out, interrupting the disappointed Haru. She quickly turned to her, and her face gradually looked brighter.

"I really like your first name-_desu_, and I like you too, Yuzuriha-san! Please, let me call you Inori-chan-_desu_!" she declared, her cheeks slightly flaming. Inori nodded, her lips curving slightly, forming a small shy smile. "Thank you, Haru." Having called Haru in her first name, Inori blushed and she quickly palmed her mouth.

Haru was also surprised. Ever since the day she tried to befriend her, she never called her in her name, even in her last name. She was glad. "Inori-chan, please don't feel uncomfortable with me. You can call me Haru-_desu_! We're friends anyway!" she happily exclaimed as she took her hands from her mouth and softly pressed them. Without saying anything, she beamed. "So, let's go."

Inori stared at her for a while, admiring her upbeat character. She was amazed by her charms too. And she was warmed by her words. "Friends..." she softly whispered under her breath. As Haru led the way, she unconsciously drew a wider smile on her face, and before she knew it, she was already beaming. She felt something light and warm, soft and fuzzy.

_Is this what you call having fun? Is this the so-called 'comfortable' feeling?_

Though she still doubted, she let her emotions to surface. She thought if it was Haru, then it was fine.

* * *

"Welcome back, Inori." Gai greeted as soon as he heard the door creaked open. He was sitting on a sofa, watching television while eating instant noodles. He glanced at Inori, and upon seeing her face, his eyes widened in shock.

Inori's face looked a bit, well, _refreshing_.

She bowed her head as she faced Gai, and then quickly advanced to her room.

"What happened? You look happy." Gai suddenly said with a hint of disbelief in his tone. Then, he took a little sip of the noodle's broth.

Hearing him, Inori paused. She looked at Gai and asked. "Is this...happiness?"

"Yes, Inori." he said as he swallowed the noodles next. "It's written all over your face. What happened?" he asked once more.

"Friends." she said in a quiet tone, but there was a hint of trembling. "I made friends." she continued, and then she slowly chuckled. "I made friends, and she's very warm."

Gai looked at her with satisfaction. He drew a small smile as he spoke, "That's good, Inori." he finally finished his instant noodles. "I'm glad you made friends." Inori nodded, and smiled. Gai was relieved as he saw her smile. "All right, there is still some steak left from lunch. It's in the fridge. I'll heat it up." he declared as he grabbed the TV's remote control and switched it off. "Oh, and after you eat dinner, go to sleep." he continued as he stood up and put the remote control over the table. He traversed the living room and went to the kitchen. "Oh, and one more thing," he peeked from the entry. He looked at the dumbfounded Inori intently. He then sighed and waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, never mind."

"Gai?"

"No, never mind Inori." he then vanished from her sight as he entered the kitchen. The noise of the fridge being opened and closed was heard. Next was something opened, and a device working sounded.

It must be the microwave.

Inori was troubled though. "Is it a mission?"

Gai didn't say a word until the microwave rang which signalled that it has accomplished its work. She could hear Gai heaving a sigh.

"You're unusually happy, so I decided not to tell." The screech from opening the microwave and taking out something was loud. "Seriously, we have to buy a new microwave." Gai grumbled. "Anyway," holding a plate with steak on it, Gai came out from the kitchen. "My acting was poor, huh?" he leaned his back against the column of the entrance connecting the kitchen and the living room. His smile was filled with sarcasm.

"What's the job? When do we move?" Inori plainly replied.

"You don't have to go."

Silence...

Inori stared at his eyes. It was the start of a staring contest and after a whole three minutes, Gai looked away.

"What's the point of reheating the steak." he said as he went back to the kitchen. Inori followed him. "Gai..." though her voice was soft, her quiet tone surprisingly indicated her impatience. Gai fretted. He knew she wanted some explanations but he figured he can't tell her yet.

He put down the plate on the dining table. "Later, before dawn, at xx Hotel, we were told to..." he suddenly paused and searched for something in his pocket. He took out a small piece of paper with an image on it.

It was a photograph.

"We were told to _kill_ the man in the photograph."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not really sure if my title suits this chapter but anyways, I'm glad it turned out to be longer. x)

Also, the "xx Hotel", well, I can't give out hotel names since I really don't know the name of the hotel that Dino-san and the Varia had stayed before. Don't worry, I'll go research it, or if someone out there knows it, please PM me. You're also free to guess who it is on the photo. Thanks!

Anyways, I'll try to finish the next chapter this day so as to make up for the past few weeks, hehe... Anyway, please feel free to suggest or anything, I do need some help too~

**EDIT**: See that "*" ? Inori's first name is "Prayer" when translated into english, it's the main reason why they seemed confused and shocked when Inori responded, leading them to the conclusion that it was how she was called. Also, it's how Hibari understood Inori the first time they met, since her voice was _too soft_.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND GUILTY CROWN. I DO NOT EVEN OWN ITS CHARACTERS** _which is such a shame..._

**A/N**: Hello there! I'm so sorry I broke my promise, I wasn't able to do it since something came up and I just had to finish it first. Then these past few days, I had a lot of appointments and the like since school is near... My apologies... Anyways, let's get on with the story. Also, I want to warn you that this may also contain some OOC-ness.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

** Crisis**

* * *

It was already past ten in the morning when Inori came to. The sunlight has already pierced through the curtains covering her window. She found herself in her room, lying in her bed, and was still wearing her flowery red leotard, with an open chest, with red petal/leaf-like fabric streaming down her arms and also from her waist down to her heels. Without moving an inch, she shifted her eyes to her arm.

There were still a few drops of blood staining her dress.

She rose and sat upright. For a while, she idled, and then stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She paused at the sight of her closet and gazed at it. She then took out a towel and proceeded in the bath.

_Why?_

She draped the towel over a hook suspended in-between the bathroom's mirror and the shower curtains. She gently untied her hair and let it hang down to her chest. She idled for a moment and a recollection of what happened during their mission struck her. She was shaken by the words of the man with side-swept golden hair and fierce brown eyes who carried a whip as his weapon.

'_They're not my slaves, and they aren't some lackey or underdog! They're my precious subordinates! They're my __**friends**__!_'

As his last words rang repeatedly in her head, she took off her clothes and put them on the laundry basket sitting beside the bath's door. She moved the shower curtain aside and entered through. As soon as she moved it back to screen herself, she turned the shower on.

As it started pouring water, she closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. She tried to comprehend what he meant. Unfortunately, he was the target, and hearing his words gave her the more reason to dislike fighting him, and _killing him_. She knew he didn't say it for show, since she figured he didn't know her at all. She knew he just voiced out his feelings, since he was offended with what their members shouted at his..._friends_, calling them underdogs and lackeys for the Mafia. She was confused. Gai always said that the Mafia can never be trusted and they're just plain dirty nobles who only cared about harbouring wealth, power and fame.

Suddenly, Gai's face flashed in her memory. She remembered the way he looked after they finished their mission.

_Why did he look upset when I used it?_

Noticing her hair was wet enough, she applied shampoo.

_We were clearly outmatched because of the flames, so I figured I should use it but..._

She washed the froths away, and then applied conditioner next. After a while of massaging it on her scalp, she rinsed it thoroughly.

_Was he mad because I revealed it without his order? Was I being disobedient?_

Next, she gently rubbed soap over her body. She scrubbed the skin on her neck, going down to her chest and breasts down to her stomach. As she was putting soap all over her arms next, she suddenly paused.

_Did he figure out that I might hesitate? Did he guess that I...tried to save our target?_

As she stressed herself with the thought of upsetting Gai, she slowly continued covering herself with soap. After rubbing her back and then her legs, she let the cascading water to wash away the lathers.

_Gai... What is he thinking? When he hesitated to tell me, when he told me not to go... What is it?_

As the water poured down, she remained still, her thoughts going deeper. As the water drops traced her shape, she remained quiet trying to solve the mystery behind Gai's strange behaviour towards her. And it took her longer in the bath as she mulled over it.

* * *

It was five o'clock in the morning when the phone in the Sawada residence rang relentlessly. It was still too early, and Tsuna's body felt heavy as he was still sleepy. He reluctantly went and grabbed the noisy device and answered yawning. "Hello...?"

Tension shook Tsuna when the man on the phone spoke.

It was Gokudera Hayato.

He was stirred by the news Gokudera told him. His eyes widened as he stammered replying to him.

"Okay... I'll come quickly... All right, got it..." he ended the call. His body was trembling, and his face clearly displayed his terror.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Reborn, still on his bed (swing), asked. His squeaky, baby-like voice couldn't hide his anxiousness.

"Reborn... I...can't go to school today..."

Reborn was bothered. "What happened?"

"Gokudera-kun called, and he said that..." he gulped before continuing. "Dino-san was in the hospital..." his face can't be painted, his body stiff.

Reborn frowned. He jumped out of his bed (swing) and landed near Tsuna's feet. "Stop dawdling around and get moving. Let's go see him." he commanded.

Quickly, they changed clothes. Tsuna didn't even think about taking a bath or even eating breakfast. The sun wasn't even out yet though its rays started peeking. He took a quick wash on his face and a quick gargle. After he dried his face with a towel, he just shoved it over his bed and then hurriedly ran down the stairs. Quietly, he sneaked out of their house and dashed towards the hospital. As they were running, Reborn noticed that Tsuna seemed to be leaping the rest of the way. "Tsuna! How was Dino?" he dared ask.

Tsuna's face looked even graver as he heard his question. "Gokudera-kun's voice...was shaking..." he wheezed. "This was like...when Yamamoto was attacked...during the quarrel with Shimon..."

"But this time, it's not Shimon." Reborn reassured Tsuna, but it didn't do well to relieve him of his tension.

=/=

By the time when the hospital emerged on their sight, Tsuna remembered the horror of almost losing Yamamoto. He recalled Yamamoto's face that time, and the damage to his body. He pleaded for Dino's survival and wellness as if God wasn't able to hear him.

As soon as they reached the emergency room's location, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Romario met them. Romario was all wrapped up with bandages and was in a wheelchair too. Tsuna, terrified with Romario's condition, quickly ran towards the said room. As soon as he opened it, he saw the doctors and nurses squirming around Dino. As they hurriedly put the oxygen over his mouth, performing methods that would at least take him away from death's door, the doctors looked frantic.

Dino was bloody all over. His face looked pale and it seemed he wasn't breathing anymore.

Tsuna froze as if his heart stopped beating. His feelings violently swirled.

The nurses who noticed him quickly pushed him away, and tried reassuring him that they'd do whatever they can to save him. Tsuna, unable to contain his fright, cried and hollered as he was pulled away from the room and the door shut close.

"Dino..." Reborn muttered under his breath. His squeaky voice trembled in anger.

Tsuna gazed at the door of the emergency room. Gokudera, sitting on a chair with his hand under his chin and fingers crossed, was gritting his teeth and wasn't able to say a word. Even Yamamoto, leaning against the wall near Gokudera's seat, with his arms crossed, and was always carefree whose smile never faded away from his face, couldn't even utter something. They didn't know what to say to comfort him. Especially they knew how upset Tsuna was when something like it happened during the quarrel with the Shimon Family. Now that it was repeated, and it looked more fatal and disastrous, they figured Tsuna is severely heartbroken and on the verge of breaking. They felt restless and fearful as they thought so hard as to think of a way to soothe his stress. If they don't hurry and think of anything and started acting, surely, Tsuna would break.

Romario approached him. "Vongola Decimo... We're sorry to have caused you trouble." he apologized. His voice was shaking and his tone suggested his despair. Tsuna slowly turned to him and was still wearing his frightened face. Romario looked down. "We clearly outnumbered them, and they didn't possess any weapon that could go against our rings and flames but..." Teardrops bit by bit soaked his slacks. "We were wrong. We failed to protect our boss." he quietly wept.

"Romario, don't fret." Reborn, holding a phone near his ear, spoke. "I already told the Ninth. The Medical Staff of Vongola is coming via sonic jet planes. We'll make sure our allied family's boss survives." he declared as he kept the mobile. "They'll come in time. They'll be able to save him."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled both in anger and fright. They all turned to him, Romario's face was wet with tears, and the rest wore restless faces. "I didn't know Dino-san was in Japan! Why is he even here?"

Reborn slightly tilted his fedora and covered his face as if avoiding Tsuna's eyes.

"We're here for investigation." Romario interrupted. He wiped his tears away with his arm, and his face, scowling. "Another family wants Vongola out of the Mafia World." he revealed.

They gasped. Another serious problem has sprung.

"Tenth..." Gokudera broke in. "I...really don't want to and it hurts my pride too but..." he gazed into Tsuna's eyes. He then looked at Yamamoto, Romario, and Reborn respectively. "Let's ask for help... Let's ask Enma...and his Shimon Family for assistance." he declared. His shaking voice indicated a slight hint of hesitation though, but his determination surfaced from his tone.

"I refuse!" Tsuna protested. "I won't allow any more damages... I won't allow anymore of my friends to get hurt!" His surging rage was mixed with sheer determination which kindled his 'flame' without taking any _dying will bullet_ or _dying will pill_. "I'll go, and settle this myself!" he declared.

"No, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn landed a swift kick on Tsuna's face but he managed to withstand it and to remain standing firm in his place, though his head remained turned. The baby then took ground before him. "Don't act too rashly! You're doing exactly what the enemy wants! You're already falling prey to their laid trap! How are you going to settle it without even knowing who did it?" his squeaky voice reverberated through the area.

Silence...

Tsuna's flame shrivelled and slowly died out, leaving a trail of smoke slowly vanishing in the air. He hesitantly turned his head and look at Reborn, for his eyes were already welling up with tears. "But I..." he sobbed. "I'm _afraid_!" he finally voiced out. His teary eyes gazed at Reborn's. "I'm afraid, Reborn!" his friends and even Romario quietly looked down and gritted their teeth. They couldn't stand the look on his face. They were unable to accept the fact that they couldn't help Tsuna, whose shoulders were already too heavy for him to even move.

Forced of becoming the boss of the strongest and largest family, Tsuna has met and befriended so many people, good and bad, and he treasured each and every one of them, friend or villain. They didn't notice how much pain it inflicted him whenever one of them was hurt or was put to danger. They didn't notice that he blamed himself for every problem that occurred and for every damage that has been done. He carried all of it himself, trying to protect those he loved and he cared for.

Reborn kept quiet as Tsuna continued, and was still sobbing.

"I'm afraid... Reborn..." his voice has weakened, and he started shaking. He wrapped his arms around him. "I'm afraid that I might lose my friends... I'm afraid of putting Enma in more trouble. He's been through a lot already. I... I can't involve him with this kind of thing! And...my friends..." he started to shiver violently and his voice shook intensely. "If our enemy truly wants to take down Vongola, even Kyoko-chan and the others might get involved! I don't want to risk any of them! I'm _afraid to risk my friends_!"

"So you're saying you can't bet your _pride_ on it?"

They were startled. It was a familiar voce but knowing whose voice it belonged, they figured it was not so realistic. The softness and weakness of the tone, followed by a huffing sound, he must've run a reasonable distance. They twirled their heads towards the man. He was breathing heavily, his body slouched, his hand resting on one knee while the other clutched his chest, his knees shaking in exhaustion and he was covered in wounds and scratches. Seeing his red hair and crimson eyes whose pupil engraved similar symbol as his ring's crest, they were shocked.

"E-ENMAA?"

* * *

The sound of cascading water gradually faded as Inori spun its switch. She then grabbed for the towel hanging beside it and dried herself. Wrapping it around her body, she went out of the shower and proceeded out of the bath.

She opened her closet and was about to reach for her school uniform when she remembered she's already late for school.

She bit her lip. She wanted to see Haru.

She took out a plain black one-piece dress with a pink ribbon hanging below the dress's bust. After wearing her underwear first, she then put on the dress. She advanced towards the mirror and took her hair brush then combed her hair. She then tied them into pigtails and finished it with a clip.

After gazing at herself on the mirror, she decided to leave. She opened the door and found Gai standing in front of her. He looked like he was about to knock. She was about to open her mouth when Gai thrust a photograph in front of her face, which in turn muted her. A teenage boy with red hair, crimson eyes with a peculiar symbol, and band-aids over the bridge of his nose and on either side of his cheeks was in it. He looked gloomy in the picture.

"He's our next target." he declared. Inori just nodded. "When do we kill him?"

"We weren't ordered to kill him though." Gai moved to the living room and slumped himself on the sofa. He stretched his arm on the chair's back support and examined the image once more. "That brat said we investigate him."

Inori closed the door behind her and followed him. "Where do we find him?"

"He's a student of Shimon Middle School, but apparently, he's moved here in Namimori Town and is now entering Namimori Middle School because of the recent earthquakes." he threw the picture towards the desk in front of him. "He looks so young and incapable, I can't believe a word that brat told me." he grumbled. His face formed a frown. "His exact orders were: to investigate the man in the photo and to figure out his motives. According to that Mafia brat, that gloomy guy on the picture is a Mafia Boss, and their sources had little information about his family."

"And if we accomplish it?"

"He said nothing, which means we're not to touch him and his family members. We just have to report our findings." he leaned forward and looked at Inori. He narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "By the way, our client wasn't pleased with the outcome of our mission earlier."

Inori held a straight face.

"But he said it was fine, so no worries." he slightly grinned. "I knew it would happen though, so don't fret, Inori." he unexpectedly giggled. "When I saw the target's face, I knew I shouldn't take you, especially you were happy yesterday."

"Gai... What do you mean?"

"You're aware of happiness, and our last target, that blonde was smiling in that photo. I figured you'd hesitate to do the job." he calmly explained as he gazed at her. Inori looked down blushing. She felt embarrassed for a job failed. She cared deeply of obeying Gai's orders, and now that she had failed to perform them, she felt guilty. "Gai, I'm so-"

"Sorry won't cut it." he broke off her sentence, his voice was commanding. She was startled, and felt upset with Gai's reply. Gai stood up and patted her shoulders which surprised her once more.

"Is what you thought I'd say but actually, I was glad you refused to comply with my orders." his voice was soft and calm. He was also smiling. "Though, I was a bit shock myself too." he slightly giggled. He moved across the living room and opened the cabinet beside the television. He took out some documents and put them in the desk.

"If you did kill him, I'd feel guilty for it." he said as he went for the sofa and took his seat. "He's our target, yes, but only because we're employed and were commanded to do so, but I have other plans in mind." he grinned at Inori before he searched through the pile of papers. "That brat who bosses us around does pay well but, I sense something elusive from him. He's trying to do something, but he won't spit it out." he beamed as he found what he was looking for. He took it and presented it to Inori. Her eyes widened as she saw the written document. "See that? He's lying, and he's trying to use us Undertakers, which is his greatest mistake."

* * *

Tsuna and his gang went to school. Since they arrived late, they received a little beating from Hibari Kyoya. They didn't say a word about Dino though, because knowing him, he'd just go and seriously kill him. But most likely, he might go off somewhere and investigate by himself. Definitely, though he won't admit it, he'd go find the culprit and bite them to death.

=_Earlier that same day...=_

"Enma! You're covered with wounds! What happened? Were you attacked too?" Tsuna asked nervously. His fear cannot be contained.

"Well..." he huffed. "I was eating this _takoyaki_...and a dog tried to steal it. I tried to run away but they multiplied. I didn't know where they came from, and I got bitten..." he explained as he wheezed. "So...I decided to see a doctor first..." he finished.

Silence...

"Honestly, what's with you?" Gokudera, breaking the silence slightly giggled.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Enma, I didn't know you always go to school so early."

"By the way, Tsuna-kun, why are you here? And who's that man in wheelchair, someone you know?" Enma innocently asked. Unaware of the seriousness of the situation they're in; he just made the atmosphere heavier after his entrance.

"Enma, how much have you heard...?" Tsuna's voice was still shaking. Enma looked at him with worried eyes. "... 'I'm afraid to risk my friends' is what I've heard so far..."

=/=

Reborn and the others did not say a word. Everyone was quiet too until Tsuna explained everything to him and all those times, he was shaking. He understood how Tsuna felt, since the same thing has happened to their family since their first boss continuously, but not until now. He consoled him.

"So, Tsuna-kun, don't be afraid to _risk_ your friends. We're not just endangering ourselves just because you decided too, we're risking our lives to also protect you, our friend." he calmly said. "Put your _pride_ on the line. Don't be afraid, Tsuna-kun. We can handle ourselves." he looked at Tsuna since he was quiet and noted that his quivering had slightly regressed. "Let me help." he finally voiced out. Tsuna gasped and looked at Enma wide-eyed. His face clearly displayed his fear, and he's implying that he refuses the idea.

Enma insisted. "I...I want to fight...to protect my friends too!" he declared. Tsuna's eyes widened in both shock and admiration. "Tsuna-kun, let me fight side by side with you! Let me help!" he continued. Though Enma was timid, his crimson eyes shined with pure determination. Tsuna brushed away his shameful look and drew a small smile on his face. He nodded, and as soon as they were settled, Reborn suggested them to go to school, since they still had time. Reborn remained to stay and watch Dino and his family member survivors.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: Yay, I managed to make this chapter much longer than the previous one! Hooray! x)

So, wondering about the Funeral Parlor's skill? Let me answer it now, they _**don't have any ring nor flame power**_. Their plain fighters here and since there is no void genome and virus and of course, no Endlaves, I figured they'd be helpless against the Mafia sooo~ I decided todo something about it but it can wait. I'll tell you on my next chapters for sure~

Oh, I want to apologize since my story seemed to be slow but please be patient. I'm trying to weave everything into place so, yeah, sorry again.

Anyways, look forward for the next chapter! Please feel free to suggest or anything, I do need some help too~


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND GUILTY CROWN. I DO NOT EVEN OWN ITS CHARACTERS _which is such a shame..._**

**A/N**: Hello there! I'm so back~ anyways, let's get on with the story. Also, I want to warn you that this may also contain some OOC-ness.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

** Motive**

* * *

It was dusk, and school was over. Every student from Namimori Middle School made their way home. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma walked home together. They decided to keep quiet about what happened since they didn't have any leads yet, and even Reborn agreed to it. Only the four of them, well, including Reborn, only the five of them knew about Dino's condition and about the new threat, about the new enemy.

Still, though at school they successfully faked their smiles and no one noticed their tension, they were quiet as they walked home. Gokudera, thinking deeply, made unnecessary noises and movements along the way. He seemed to be itching to say something but didn't have the courage to say it. Yamamoto looked calm though, but his usual smile was gone. Tsuna, as usual and as expected, was frantic. And Enma, well since he didn't know Dino, he wasn't really too affected with what happened but seeing Tsuna in such distress, he was also worried. His usual gloomy face surfaced too.

=/=

As they reached the Namimori Shrine, a young woman with cherry hair and red, ruby eyes met them. She wore a black dress with a pink ribbon hanging below her chest. She was just standing there looking at them.

Tsuna and his gang recognized her. They remembered she was the friend of Haru and was also the girl who fought Hibari in order to save them. He was grateful that time but never got the chance to say his thanks, and it was funny that she was the one who thanked them (in her song) instead. Tsuna forced a smile on his face as they passed her by. Suddenly, as they were past her, she spoke. "You, with the red hair." her voice was soft.

They paused.

She approached Enma and leaned her face forward in front of him. Her face was so close it made Enma uncomfortable and back away.

"Crimson eyes with a peculiar symbol... You're called Kozato Enma, right?" she said. Enma, confused, just nodded. Tsuna and the others wondered but kept quiet.

"Are you mafia?" she boldly asked. They were totally shocked, except for Enma who actually expects someone to ask another about the Mafia thing.

Tsuna freaked out. "No way! How can you ask someone 'Are you mafia?' out of the blue?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto softly giggled. "Yuzuriha-san, I didn't know you're interested with that Mafia game." Yamamoto still doesn't get it.

Despite the total wrongness of their (Enma's and Inori's) logic and common sense, Enma obediently responded with a yes.

"What are your motives as part of Mafia?" she again asked, without any slight hint of hesitation. Enma was surprised. So far, he hasn't thought about it. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He zipped his lips and looked away from her. As he let his eyes roll around, he noticed Tsuna looking intently at him. He must be curious to know too, and even Yamamoto and Gokudera were looking on his way. He accidentally took a glance at the young girl and seeing how she gazed at him, he felt more embarrassed. "I...haven't thought about that..." he weakly replied.

Inori remained expressionless. "Mafia is all about power and wealth, right?"

With her cold words, they unexpectedly felt depressed and stabbed in the chest. They were incredibly startled as they never thought it would be the first impression of civilians towards Mafia.

"Aren't earning more riches and gaining more power your expected motives?" she coldly continued as if she didn't realize how surprised they were.

Enma furrowed his brows and weakly spoke. "I... At some point, I did think that way. But it was for...revenge." he took a quick glance at Tsuna. Since he knew he had caused too much stress and so much trouble for Tsuna those times, he knew he can't deny the fact that he did think that way. Tsuna, in turn, just shifted his eyes down. Enma continued, "But I was wrong."

Inori stared at him for a moment. She glanced at Tsuna and his friends. She approached them and spoke. "You're also mafia, then?" she boldly asked once more. Gokudera felt alarmed. Before Tsuna and Yamamoto could even react to her unconceivable questions, Gokudera stepped forward and stretched his arm in front of them. "Who are you really? And why are you asking this? Are you also Mafia?" he asked. His voice was commanding and he spoke in a dangerous tone as if treating her as an enemy.

"Yuzuriha Inori, and I'm not part of mafia, I'm just curious." she plainly replied without a hint of fear. She knew if she acted affected, the boy would just suspect her even more.

"Che! I doubt that." Gokudera scowled at her. "You can fight. That's clear as ice. Just the other day, you fought with that war-freak maniac, and now, you just claimed that Enma is in the Mafia. Gaining that intelligence and skills, they're enough proof to claim that you are a potential threat."

Inori kept quiet and slightly formed a frown. She was amazed with the silver-haired teen's intuition, and at the same time, was bothered. If she were to be discovered, it would spell trouble for her and would make it difficult for her to proceed with the mission. She's not yet sure if they were truly Mafia since they're just a bunch of kids, and if they were, she didn't know if they're the target's members or if not, from what family they belonged. Also, she thought she had to stick with their current mission, which is Enma's investigation, so she had to avoid any unnecessary discussions with irrelevant people.

"From what family are you? And for sure, you're a guardian, right?" he continued. On his hands snapped several dynamites.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb!" he snapped. He was about to throw his weapons at her when Tsuna interfered. "Stop it, Gokudera-kun!" he yelled. The silver-haired teen was startled. He stopped and said, "Don't be fooled, tenth! I'm sure she knows some-"

"That's enough!" his pitch grew higher. Gokudera froze as he heard his angry voice. He quietly lowered his weapons and looked back at Tsuna. "We can't involve any more people! Please, Gokudera-kun, calm down!"

Inori wondered why they looked tense. She figured they might be facing some kind of crisis, and knowing the fact that they were Haru's friends made her feel the more concerned. "But I am involved." Inori boldly broke in. They all turned their heads to look at her with wide eyes of surprise. "You're Haru's friends. That's enough reason." she calmly continued. She wanted to try and help them out while doing her mission. She can keep quiet about it anyway, and since it seemed that Enma is some kind of acquaintance to them, helping them as a 'side mission' would also help her finish her task quickly.

"See? Yuzuriha-san is not an enemy. She's a friend." Yamamoto beamed. He gently patted Gokudera's shoulders but he just brushed his hands off and frowned. He looked away and swiftly hid his weapons. He glared at Inori and said, "I don't trust you." Inori kept quiet and frowned. She was upset that he turned hostile towards her though she knew it was only natural for she was a stranger. She anticipated an inevitable battle with him too. But Yamamoto and Tsuna were different. They warmly welcomed her.

"B-by the way, Yuzuriha-san, we weren't able to thank you for saving us from Hibari-san the other day." Tsuna smiled nervously. "T-thank you..." his voice was low and trembling. He seemed nervous. Inori wondered if he was only shy but kept it to herself. "You're called Tsuna-san, right? I heard Haru-san shout your name." she tried lifting up the heavy atmosphere. "And, Yamamoto-kun, right?" she glanced at Yamamoto. They both nodded. "And that hot-headed guy is Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto jabbed his thumb towards the silver-haired teen. Gokudera just ignored them though, and he turned his back on them. "Let's go home already, it's late." he said in a quiet tone.

When they moved near Gokudera, Tsuna noticed Inori remained behind. He paused and turned to her. "By the way, Yuzuriha-san, why were you curious about Mafia?"

"Because of family." she quickly replied. Tsuna stared at her seemingly indifferent face. He thought she was mysterious and mesmerizing in a way. He figured she was hiding something from them, since it was truly questionable how she managed to figure out Enma's identity as a part of Mafia. Though she didn't claim that Enma was a Mafia Boss, he knew she did know something. Gokudera abruptly called him, and broke his thoughts. He quickly bowed and bade goodbye to Inori. He caught up with his friends and they continued walking away from her.

As their silhouettes slowly vanished from her sight, Gai emerged from the bushes wearing formal attire. "What's up with that, Inori?" he asked. "Is that what you truly feel?" his voice clearly suggested his amusement. He brushed off the leaves stuck on his shirt and pants. He also took off his white fedora and fixed it.

Inori just kept quiet. She didn't even look at him and continued staring at the horizon. Gai sighed and spoke. "Anyway, let's proceed."

* * *

Tsuna and his friends didn't go home. They actually went to the hospital to check on Dino. Reborn said Dino didn't have to transfer to another hospital, since the Medical Staff of Vongola declared that the facilities in that place were good enough. He was still anxious though, and to quench that anxiousness, he just had to see Dino as soon as possible.

As they arrived and reached the room where Dino was resting, Romario met them. His face was a little brighter and he's not in a wheelchair anymore, he can stand but he still needed a crutch. "Oh, Vongola Decimo, you're back already." he said. He slowly approached them. "Romario-san, you shouldn't be moving around too much! You might hurt yourself!" Tsuna was such a worrywart. Romario chuckled and said, "I'm fine, don't worry. The doctor said my bones are fine and can heal for a few days." Suddenly, Sasagawa Ryohei appeared behind him. "Garyuu helped too!" he exclaimed, as energetic as ever. Tsuna and the others were relieved to hear the good news but were surprised to see Ryohei. "Ryohei-nii-san, why are you hear?"

"Eh? Well... I was on the club training when the great Pao-pao master appeared before me and told me that my help was needed, so I followed him. He led me here and told me that a bunch of bad people invited Dino-san and his friends in a fight for something, I really didn't get it but anyways, I helped out." he replied.

Tsuna sighed and thought: _so like Reborn..._ But he figured it was a good thing to look for Ryohei's help. With his box weapon, their wounds would definitely heal up.

"Anyway, I was also surprised to know that they were defeated and beaten up. Good thing their wounds weren't too deep and serious." he continued.

"Yeah, thank you so much, big bro." Tsuna replied. His voice implied his relief.

"But anyway, I got to go. Kyoko-chan might be worried. Sawada, take care of Dino-san to the extreme!" he exclaimed. Tsuna nodded in response, and Ryohei left.

Romario then spoke and his voice sounded serious. "Boss Dino is safe too. His vital organs were intact and his bones weren't broken. It seemed the enemy purposely missed them. I don't know their motives but it seemed they wanted to keep us alive..."

Tsuna's body shivered in response to Romario's news. Knowing that the enemy can even _purposely miss_ means they're expert assassins. If they were Undertakers, like Reborn said, they shouldn't be able to do that kind of thing, unless they have some kind of special weapon or something.

"Boss Dino is awake now but please don't force him too much. He needs rest." Romario requested. They nodded and proceeded inside the room.

=/=

Reborn was sitting beside him. Dino's eyes were closed. He seemed to be sleeping already. His body was wrapped in bandages but overall, he seemed to be fine. His face wasn't as pale as earlier. It was a good thing they didn't receive any fatal blows, though they did suffer a number of damages and losses.

They quietly moved near his bed and as Tsuna gently moved the chair, its low screech awakened Dino. "Ah! Dino-san, I'm sorry if we woke you up." Tsuna's voice was low. Seeing his troubled face made Dino giggle. "Tsuna, what's with that face?" he smiled at him. Tsuna quietly sat on the chair and kept quiet. His face gradually darkened. "Why are you laughing, Dino-san...?" his voice was trembling. Dino's smile melted, and he stared at him. "Tsuna..."

"You almost got killed!" Tsuna raged. "This is serious, Dino-san! You... You almost died!" he was clearly frightened.

"I knew you'd feel that way, Tsuna, but it's all right, we can handle ourselves. We're not that weak." he calmly replied in a quiet tone. Tsuna's eyes welled up tears. He bit his lip as he tried to choke them back. "You... Dino-san, you looked like you weren't breathing at all...when I found you here." his voice was still shaking. Dino lifted his hand and upon placing it on his head, he ruffled his hair. "Stop worrying about your big brother, Tsuna. Big brother can handle it." he grinned. Tsuna quietly sobbed. Yamamoto slightly giggled and spoke. "I'm glad you're all right, Dino-san. I was worried too, you know."

"And it's great you're still alive, or else, we don't know how to explain everything to that war-freak maniac." Gokudera seconded. Dino softly chuckled. He then noticed Enma. "Oh, the Shimon brat is here too."

Enma gasped. He remembered Dino. He knew he was there at the Inheritance Ceremony when they attacked Tsuna and his friends. He figured he might hold a grudge against him and his family for causing too much trouble. "I... uh..." he nervously uttered. Dino laughed and said, "Don't worry. You're Tsuna's friend, right? I already heard from Reborn."

"Tsuna, Enma's assistance is recommended. Even Dino agrees with it." Reborn finally spoke. "And, Dino already told me everything."

"Tsuna, the people who attacked us are _not_ our _real enemy_. I'm pretty sure they're Undertakers." Dino began. "But they're not your typical Undertakers. They are exceptional fighters. They even managed to be in par with my subordinates with rings and flames. But what surprised me was one particular individual." Tsuna started sweating as he quietly listened to Dino. Everyone was dead silent, concentrating with Dino's story. "They didn't have any rings, and their only weapons were guns and their own fists, but this one particular _woman_ used something different." Everyone in the room was tense. "She didn't have any rings on her fingers though, but it seemed as though she used _flames_." Everyone was astonished. "Her flames... They're neither 'flames of the sky' like all of the Mafia families possess nor 'flames of the earth' like the Shimon Family uses, but was a different flame. It looked like _crystals_."

"CRYSTALS?" they shouted in chorus. Disbelief echoed through the place. "Didn't they look like ice crystals? There's a possibility her flames might be identical with Aldeheid's." Enma suggested. Dino shook his head. "No. Like I said, it's different with your flames of the earth, Enma-kun."

Silence...

Tsuna was trembling. The word fear can be painted from his eyes. "Another kind of flame... Crystal flames..."

"But how was she able to produce flames without a ring?" Gokudera asked incredulously. "That's just so impossible. We need a medium in order to release the flames flowing inside us and use them. That logic has been taken even in the future." he continued. Dino just shook his head. "We, who witnessed it personally, do not understand it ourselves too. That woman... She definitely defies our sense of logic."

"Do you think she's like the Vindice?" Enma finally voiced out. They turned their heads and looked at him intently. "I mean, I never saw the Vindice wear any ring, or might be it was just hidden under their bandages..."

Silence took over once again. They obviously considered Enma's opinion. He could be right, and of course he could be wrong too, but based from Dino's story, they thought they could accept his theory. It was acceptable, since they themselves haven't noticed any ring from the Vindice people, but what bothered them is the fact that the Vindices weren't humans anymore, and that their flame is considered as the 8th flame. Does that mean there is a 9th flame? That can't be right. But, does that also mean they would be battling against a monster? Just the thought of it made Tsuna quiver violently.

"Anyway, Dino-san, could you describe her? I mean, you did see her face, right?" Yamamoto broke the silence. Dino stared at the ceiling and gently closed his eyes. After a short huff, he spoke, "Uh... I did, but it was dim, but I think her eyes looked like rubies, so yeah, she had red ruby eyes."

"So, our only lead is that the attackers had a woman with them and she had red eyes, huh? That's pretty tough." Yamamoto nervously giggled. "Anyways, she'd outstand too much so I guess we'd be able to find her easily."

"But, wait, Dino-san," Gokudera entered the conversation. "You said that those Undertakers are not our _real enemy_. Why'd you think so?"

Dino smiled. "That woman, I think I heard her ask me a rather strange question."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure what she meant but, yeah, I guess that's the main reason aside from her on purposely keeping me alive."

* * *

Gai and Inori, upon arriving at Namimori Middle School, met the demonic Hibari Kyoya at the school grounds. He was making his rounds around the school when he spotted them. As they passed each other, a strong serious atmosphere enveloped them for some reason. Gai, who held such arrogant smirk, ignored the man and went on, while Inori glanced at Hibari but continued following Gai. Hibari glared at them as he felt something odd about the man. He paused and called their attention, "Excuse me, but what business do you have with my school?"

Gai grinned. He paused and looked back at him, "Great, I assume you're a student here. We're here to meet the principal. Care to guide us to his office?" he said as he took off his fedora and bowed to show respect and exhibit formality. Hibari narrowed his eyes and stared at him as if scrutinizing him. "If you're thinking of teaching in my school, then I'm already saying this: you're fired and now you may leave." Hibari coldly declared.

Gai smiled wryly at him and put his fedora back on. "Now that's a shame, young man. I do wish to teach here but why do you claim so much? Are you the principal's kid?"

Hibari snapped. At first glance at the man, he knew he was annoyed with him and that he didn't like him. He harbours too much confidence for himself, and that ticked him off. Steel tonfas snapped out on his hands and he raised them threateningly. "For irritating me, I will bite you to death."

Gai chuckled and raised his chin. "What a child." he muttered as he glanced at Inori. She nodded in response and moved in front of Hibari.

"Oh, so you first?" Hibari smirked. He recognized her. He remembered that she was the woman she fought the other day and that she actually put up a nice and exciting fight with him. Thrilled with the fact that she's now in front of him, he couldn't contain himself and made the first move.

As he swung his tonfa to her side, he expected she'd be able to dodge it but surprisingly, she didn't and instead, she caught and took hold of his weapon. He remained composed though, and swung the other. That time, Inori dodged. She ducked and she aimed for his leg. Hibari broke off from her hold and jumped back, making Inori miss. Unexpectedly, from her crouching position, she kicked the floor and suddenly vanished from his sight. In an instant she was already right in front of him leaning towards him and successfully closed their distance, making Hibari unable to dodge if she ever landed a blow. Hibari was pleased. He thought it'll be a tooth-for-a-tooth battle and since he had no escape routes (dodge chances), he decided to just attack first. He swung his weapon once more but he halted halfway when Inori pointed her forefinger towards his forehead. His instincts told him it'd be too risky to continue and it'd be better to get away but he seemed to be paralyzed.

"I do not wish to fight. My uncle wishes to find the Principal's office. Please lead the way." she said. Her voice was soft but her tone was commanding.

He glared at her. He didn't understand why his instincts kept screaming 'it's dangerous' when it's just her forefinger pointing at his forehead.

"Please do as I say." she continued, her tone ever so quiet.

He refused to withdraw and aimed for Inori's stomach. She withdrew and tried to defend herself but it seemed she was too slow. Since she was confident that she had pressured him enough with her killing aura, she let her guard down. Hibari socked her in her waist and she flinched. She winced as the pain inflicted her. She withdrew and put up a defensive stance.

Hibari smirked as he quickly advanced towards her. "We're not done yet." he said as he grinned in delight. He swiftly thrust his weapon towards her face but she managed to dodge, and this time, she advanced towards him and slammed onto him. She then placed her leg behind his and tripped him over. She pushed him down and as his body slumped down on the floor, she quickly grabbed one of his weapons and claimed it. She then sat on his stomach and pointed his own weapon at his neck while pinning down his hand holding the other tonfa. "I'll ask you once more, please do as I say." she demanded, though her face looked nonchalant.

Hibari stared back at her. He also held an indifferent face, though he was feeling excited since she had proven her worth.

Suddenly, Gai approached them and spoke, "We do not wish to fight, young man. I'm just here for a job. Can't you just at least let us see the principal?" he said as he patted Inori's shoulder. With that simple gesture, Inori released him. She put down the weapon and stood up.

He quickly rose and sat upright. He picked up his weapon then stood up. He brushed his clothes as if removing the dusts covering them. He then looked at them straight and glared at them. "Fine, you did entertain me so you're forgiven." he declared as he walked past them. He then continued, "Follow me then, I'll take you to the principal."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

** A/N**: Hello folks, I have to say this now, I can't promise that I could post as often as possible. I also have that writer's block thingy or problem or whatever and since school is near, I'm going to be a bit busy arranging my papers and settling my accounts for the upcoming enrolment. So, that's all, I hope you won't be mad at me, and please be patient too. I'm so glad if you already read this far, and I hope you enjoy how my imagination made things up. x)

Please feel free to suggest or anything, I do need some help too~


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND GUILTY CROWN. I DO NOT EVEN OWN ITS CHARACTERS _which is such a shame..._**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Move**

* * *

"What question are you talking about, Dino-san?" Tsuna insisted.

Dino was reluctant on revealing the question since he wasn't sure himself if she did say it or it was just his imagination. Especially, asking something like it in the middle of a battle was way too unlikely. He didn't reveal it to Reborn either, and he was relieved when Reborn decided not to force him to tell it. But now, he had to deal with Tsuna. "I told you already, I'm not sure if it was just my imagination."

"But Dino-san, it can be used as a crucial information about that woman's identity!" Gokudera claimed. He clearly supported Tsuna.

Dino sighed and complained, "Let me rest for a while. I'll tell you later, okay?"

Fortunately, he successfully convinced them to leave him be, but before they could even get out of his room, Enma suddenly remembered something and voiced it out. "People rarely have red eyes like mine, right? I think I've seen a woman with the same colour as mine."

"Oh really? When I get out of the hospital, introduce me to her, okay?" Dino replied. His eyes were closed and it seemed he was dozing off already.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera froze while Enma proceeded towards the door. When he noticed that those three weren't following, he frowned and said, "Let's go. Dino-san needs rest."

"Enma-kun, the woman you're talking about..." Yamamoto looked at Gokudera and then at Tsuna respectively.

"I... We can't jump into conclusions..." Tsuna shifted his eyes down.

"See tenth, that woman was suspicious after all!" Gokudera claimed.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down. Lower your voice, Dino-san is sleeping." Yamamoto patted Gokudera's back.

"But like I told you, that woman's—"

"Gokudera-kun, let's not suspect her." Tsuna's voice was shaking. "She's a friend..." he looked at Gokudera with pleading eyes. It seemed that it truly pained him to suspect a friend. "I... I can't bring myself to thinking that—"

"That Haru's friend is actually a monster?" Reborn broke in. He jumped down from Dino's bed and looked at them. "Tsuna, I'm not forcing you to suspect her, but just be cautious with her." his voice was firm.

* * *

"This is the place." Hibari stopped in front of a door with a sign 'Principal's office'. "Do not cause any ruckus here." he said as he stepped aside to give way to them. Gai smirked and glanced at him, "We'll see to it, then." Gai then looked at Inori and told her to stay outside. Inori obeyed.

Even after Gai entered the room, Hibari surprisingly remained in his place. He stared at Inori, who in turn stared at the door. After a moment of silence, Hibari spoke, "You... You're a student of Midori Middle, right? Why are you here with that man?"

Inori looked at him and replied, "I'm just accompanying G—my uncle."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Oh really?" he smirked. He abruptly pointed his weapon towards her neck. "Since you have nothing to do and I'm already bored, play with me." he forcibly raised her chin a little by the tip of his tonfa, taunting her.

Inori remained silent though. She stared at him with a blank face.

Hibari was amused with her. He mistook Inori's actions as a sign of confidence. Noting that she was still hurt, he was amused that she could still remain calm and composed in front of him and even with his weapon pointed at her. He was also pleased with the fact that she was certain that she could handle him. Staying in her position like that, despite the threat he gave her, just implied how confident she was, and was worth his praise indeed. He decided to leave her alone and resume making his rounds since he wanted to 'bite' her when she's in a good condition to fight. He then released her and left.

Inori actually wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what. She just knew she wanted to speak to him but she didn't know the words to use. She actually thought of accepting his invitation to fight once more, since she believed it could also be a way of communicating but since she usually gets too focused with triumph, she figured it was not an option. And considering that she's still hurt, she knew she'd just cause trouble if she did.

=/=

Finally, Gai emerged from the room. With a smirk on his face, he declared 'victory'.

"I was told to teach Economics and I will be handling all class 1-B and 2-A. Oh, and the classes of 3-A and 3-B."

"Is it truly necessary, Gai? Taking too much load..."

Gai chuckled softly. He started to walk through the hallway, and Inori followed. "I have no choice. Sniffing them out little by little would be a hassle. It'll be faster like this."

"It'd be easier if I infiltrate the school myself."

"That can't be. The papers and arrangements for transferring would be too costly, and another thing is..." Gai paused and peered at Inori from over his shoulder. "You've already made contact with the target. It'll be troublesome if the target suspects you once you suddenly transferred in."

Inori looked down and slightly nodded. As they passed through the corridors, Inori thought about anything she might be able to do to help out. She didn't like the idea of letting Gai alone handle himself in the school, especially since she's aware of that war freak disciplinary committee president.

* * *

The next day, Haru again invited Inori to visit Namimori High. This time, Inori agreed without hesitations, and she also mentioned that her 'uncle' begun working there, so it'll be convenient. Haru was pleased too, since they'll have a better excuse to enter the school premises every now and then.

As soon as they arrived, Inori asked Haru if they could stop by on the teachers' office first. Haru agreed and she also said she'd like to meet her uncle. As they made their way to the teachers' office, they met Hibari. He was patrolling the school's corridors and hallways at the moment. Coincidentally, classes were still going on, so he was on the look-out for cutting students.

It was unfortunate that he spotted them. "What are you doing here? It's still class hours. Get back to your school." he coldly demanded.

Haru pouted. "We were dismissed early. Anyway, we're just here to visit Inori-chan's uncle-_desu_. You could at least tell us where the teachers' office is."

Hibari's brow slightly twitched. "Uncle? And you dare command me?" his voice, threatening.

Haru gasped and tried to support her first statement. "It... It's not like that-_desu_... We..well," she then took a peek at Inori and whispered, _help me out-desu!_

Inori nodded and looked at Hibari. "Excuse us, but we'd like to see Sir Gai."

Hibari grunted. "Like I said, it's still class hours. The teacher you're looking for would most likely be teaching at the moment."

"I understand. We'll look for him ourselves." Inori quickly replied. She bowed her head down to express her gratitude. She took Haru's hand and turned back to go and check the rooms they passed through earlier but before they could even took a step away from Hibari, Inori felt the urge to turn her head to look through the glass on the door of the classroom they currently stopped by. Bingo! Gai was in there. From Inori's point of view, she thought Gai actually looked like he was enjoying himself. He looked brighter than usual.

"What's up, Inori-chan?" Haru asked, squeezing her hand.

"Oh. That's my uncle Gai." Inori touched the glass with her fingers, tracing Gai's face over it.

"Eh? Let me see!" Haru excitedly moved over and peeked through the glass. She widened her eyes as she sighted the man and eyed him longer than she was required to. "Your uncle looks younger than I thought." she remarked, her eyes remained fixed on the said man.

"Of course, he's only 18." Inori sounded unusually cheerful.

Haru, upon hearing Inori's response, twirled her head to see her expression. She was sure there was a small smile on Inori's face, but her expression quickly reverted back to her emotionless one. Haru puffed her cheeks, "Inori-chan, you should smile more often." she complained.

Inori was surprised but she could only widen her eyes for a fraction of seconds. She understood what Haru meant, and honestly, she envied Haru for being so expressive.

Shortly, Haru realized that she actually heard Inori speak of something so absurd. She gasped and quickly straightened up. Shocked and in disbelief, she suddenly yelled, "Ei-Ei...18?! It's almost like he's still in college or something!" she was truly loud, loud enough to actually make Hibari angry.

The hallway went silent, which suggested that every class in every classroom had halted their discussion in shock. They must've heard Haru's voice and wondered what it was all about, but knowing that Hibari, the head of the disciplinary committee, is on the loose, the teachers and even students had concluded that it must be his doing.

Inori kept looking at Gai through the glass but even after the commotion Haru made, Gai wasn't disturbed at all. She checked the students and found them actually distracted, but eventually got back on their tracks and resumed listening to Gai. She was quite amazed, and again, she admired him more. Her chest rocked as she stared at the man, and without her noticing, she locked her sight on the man's bright blue orbs. She was captivated at the moment.

"Wait just a moment, Hibari-san! I-I'm-Haru's sorry! Haru was just shocked! Please spare us-_desu_!" Haru yelped as the face of the demon behind them darkened and raised his weapons threateningly.

"For disturbing the peace and quiet of Namimori, I will bite you to—"

Hibari's piece was interrupted when the clock finally rang and signalled the end of classes. His darkened face gradually became lighter and his shoulders slowly relaxed as the bell continued ringing. He then lowered his weapons and declared, "You're lucky this time, classes ended soon enough." he hid his weapons. He turned back and left, which relieved the criminal, Haru.

"Good thing the bell loves Haru-_desu_." she sighed. "Hey Inori-chan, let's go meet your uncle-_desu_!" Haru slid open the door and exclaimed, "Hey Inori's uncle! Haru wants to greet you a good afternoon!" and she even beamed.

It was clear that the whole classroom was in shock. What's more was that it was Tsuna and the others' class. Tsuna was surprised and shocked and nervous and was panicking he didn't know if he should escape and start running or just stay in his seat and remain unnoticed.

"Hey, Haru-san, Yuzuriha-san!" Yamamoto called out to them, waving his hand and beaming at them.

"Oh, this is Tsuna-san's class!" Haru exclaimed. She excitedly looked for Tsuna and when she spotted him, her cheeks burned and she vigorously shook Inori's hand. "Thank you Inori-chan! Now, if you'll excuse Haru." and she dashed off to Tsuna.

"Haru-chan, it's nice that you're here to see Tsuna but we still have a teacher." Kyoko whispered to her as she passed by her.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan. He's Inori-chan's uncle."

"Eh?!" Tsuna overheard them. He looked at the guy in front of them and then at Inori respectively. It was clear that he couldn't see any resemblance.

"Oh, so Tsutsugami-sensei is Yuzuriha-san's uncle. That's great news!" Yamamoto was as carefree as ever.

"That's not it, Yamamoto. If the two of them are eyeing us, then they're clear suspects." Gokudera whispered, still on high alerts.

"All right, class. Since you've got visitors, I won't hold you off much longer. You're all dismissed." Gai finally declared.

The classroom was slowly filled with murmurs and noises as the students stood up and fixed their things. Gai also cleaned up as Inori approached him. "You shouldn't have come, Inori." Gai started.

"It's okay, Gai. Haru is my friend and she's also friends with them." Inori calmly explained.

"And I can see she's also friends with our target." Gai stared at their group, his eyes fixed on the red-haired brat with bandages on his face. "If you want to help, it'll be useful if you could ask your friend about him. Even the tiniest information could be very helpful." Gai instructed.

Inori nodded. "Gai, when do we move?" she sounded impatient.

Gai was surprised with her question he had to pause what he was doing and look at her face. Seeing her usual nonchalant face, he sighed and patted her head. "Don't rush, Inori."

"I'm... I think I am bothered after all, Gai." Inori sounded troubled for a change, and her brows were slightly furrowed too. She brought her hand to her chest and slowly fisted. "My chest kept throbbing. I... I don't know, Gai..."

Gai frowned. "I guess it was too much for you, huh? Having friends is okay, Inori, so don't fret."

"But they are targets."

Gai kept quiet for a moment, and then decided to resume his work. Inori was silent too for she didn't understand the swirling feelings inside her too. She glanced at Haru, and then at the people around her, and then her eyes were focused on their target—the said head of the Shimon Family. She had talked with him already, which actually bothered her most. The image she had forged into her mind about mafia was getting questioned after she got contact with their first target and now, with the Shimon brat. The belief she had been instilled with was getting crumbled with the way those people acted. They were in Mafia, but they acted the opposite that she had expected. She thought, her belief and image of them cannot be generalized and was invalid.

"Gai, I think I couldn't agree to our client this time." she thought aloud, her eyes still fixed on Haru and her friends.

Gai only hummed in response.

"I couldn't bring myself to destroying them. Gai, the Mafia we knew seems to be changing." she continued.

Gai snorted as he found himself staring blankly at the papers he was arranging.

"Our client is the twisted one, Gai." Inori's voice cracked. She knew better than to question their clients. All their clients have been from the Mafia and they all knew what kind of people they are. It was only new to them, that these families they've targeted were different.

"Do not forget, Inori. They are still Mafia, and Mafia is the one who made us into these beings." Gai's voice was firm. "Mafia do horrible things, they are only kind to their members, but they do not consider other people. Inori, _they are Mafia_."

Inori was then intimidated with the way Gai spoke. It was as if he was colder than ice but was the loneliest indeed. She understood what he meant, and of course, they won't be able to forget what Mafia did to them. It's true that Gai had already laid out a plan to expose their client's true intentions and to destroy him, and it's true that it was fine when they spared the life of another Mafia leader, but that didn't mean that they were taking sides. They would remain neutral, and would remain to hate the Mafia World. They won't be seeing any Mafia family good or bad, for they are horrible in any ways in their eyes.

It was then that Haru called out to Inori which broke her deep thoughts. She was still confused, and she waited for Gai to speak some more, but as expected, he would never put sugar on salt. He only nodded, patted her head and finally left the room. Inori was actually hurt, but that was Gai. He would never turn a blind eye to whatever he sees.

"Hey, what happened, Inori-chan? You look down-_desu_." Haru asked as she approached her.

"Nothing." Inori muttered.

"Did you get scolded by your uncle?" Haru seemed to be teasing her.

"No, it's okay. I'm..okay." she tried reassuring Haru but it seemed she failed to mask her sadness.

"I'm sorry. It's because of Haru, right? Haru was rude..." Haru looked down.

Inori gently nodded her head sideways. "It was about me, so please do not worry, Haru." her soft voice seemed to have touched Haru that her cheeks flushed.

"Don't say it that way, you're embarrassing!" Haru palmed her face.

Inori wondered but disregarded the matter. Tsuna and the others was about to leave too when Haru spotted them and bawled at them. She demanded that they should all go and eat together. It was then that Inori took the chance to observe them better and to note their behaviours.

* * *

She actually enjoyed their company but like a professional, she didn't forget her duty as an observer. She gathered some information about the group, and though they were only tentative, she concluded that it was the most likely situation. She reported everything to Gai:

"Kozato Enma - Main target. He is the head of the said Shimon Family. From what I have observed, he is weak and feeble. I haven't had any combat encounter with him so I couldn't say if he had any strong points. For now, it seemed that he is quite acquainted with the kid called Sawada Tsunayoshi. The two of them are highly alike – both weak and feeble. I think he must be related to our target but it seems he has his own world.

Next is Yamamoto Takeshi – a baseball player. He's almost always with Sawada Tsunayoshi instead of the target. His family have a restaurant which their group mostly visits to spend time bonding with each other as they are friends. As a baseball player, he always carried a baseball bat with him. It must be his weapon, for I smelled a faint scent of blood from it when he carried it with him one time. Most likely, he's a part of Sawada's family, rather than Kozato's and is a highly skilled fighter. His usual calm and composure would be his strong points, I suppose.

Next is the silver-haired boy Gokudera Hayato. I think he would be the most troublesome person for he's sharper than any of them. He's highly intelligent, and just like you Gai, his intuitions are straight on. He always goes around with bombs and dynamites and it seemed he's never concealed his identity as part of Mafia, freely parading his weapons and waving at them to any people whom he suspects as enemy of the '10th', or so he was always blabbing about. He's always around Sawada Tsunayoshi so I am assuming that he is part of his family, and not Kozato's. The fact that he's overprotective with Sawada only means that he must be their family's head, and as they are quite acquainted with the target, there must be some strong connections between them.

Another thing, they have this weird baby around them. I'm assuming he is Sawada's Arcobaleno, though I'm not sure since the information about the legendary strong babies were kept away from us Undertakers but I am sure it is Sawada's and not our target's arcobaleno. I have yet to confirm Kozato's family members but it seemed Kozato is not always hanging out with the Sawada group. Once I saw Kozato talk with a boy looking like a hooligan and nothing like a middle schooler who is part of the baseball team. This guy seemed to be acquainted with Yamamoto Takeshi too so I'm guessing he's related. Also, an eccentric looking woman was acquainted with them and she is most likely close to Gokudera Hayato. I think we could use them too."

Gai hummed shortly after Inori fell silent. He seemed to be in deep thoughts, processing everything inside his head. He was looking at his class records, and highlighted the names which popped out from Inori's mouth. He recalled the people she also described and found their names on his record. "Yep, these would be useful. Thank you for your hard work, Inori." Gai placed the record over the table and leaned back on the couch's support. "We'll have more hardships, I suppose. That Gokudera sure is sharp. He's actually annoying, claiming that he already knew what I was discussing." Gai grumbled. "But boy those two... Sawada and Kozato, huh? I wonder what's with them." he seemed to have thought aloud.

"Gai, I'll stick with Haru and gather more information as much as I can. After all, if they're close friends, I think I could get some valuable data regarding Kozato." Inori suggested.

"But be careful not to step on the line. Even Haru might suspect you, do you understand?" Gai forewarned.

Inori only nodded in response. Before she could proceed to her room to rest, Gai added, "We move after enough data, you got it?"

"Yes."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it had to be a reeeeeally long hiatus. I almost struggled to manage to stay at school you know. My college life is difficult I'm cursing myself to choosing the MedTech course already but hey, I'm happy with my life. Anyway, not only because of school but also, I was struck by the writer's block syndrome so I haven't been able to update this story. I'm sorry if it's taking too slow but I think I'll be ending this soon enough. Also, I'm sorry for being so sloppy about my writing and I haven't even managed to make an intimate scene between my desired pairing here but anyway, I'll do my best so please look out for me! If you think it's already getting lamer, and I'm lame, I ca't help it, I'm just a beginner not even a novice. Any suggestions are welcome, of course! Just message me, okay? Thank you so much!


End file.
